A Prevailing Love
by chloebeth76
Summary: Edward and Bella grew up together, though only through summers. Now that Bella has moved back for good, can she and Edward be the same? Can their friendship stand the test of time? Bella is about to find out...
1. Frayed Nerves

Preface:

Over the years, it has become a custom for me to visit Charlie, my father, during the summers. Charlie lives in Forks, Washington, a dreary hell in comparison to my paradise back home. Phoenix. Phoenix, Arizona, known for blistering heat and a high dosage of the sun. I just love waking up to the natural light of our atmosphere, creeping through my windows. Feeling the heat crawl up my back, and seeing the light, dance off the walls. Though always sunny, I still manage to be the palest girl at my school, carrying no resemblance of a tan. My mom used to say that I just had stubborn skin.

Ever since my parents divorce, which took place so long ago I barely remember it, I have spent every summer with my father. I used to dread those days in which I would have to pack up and visit some sullen town. And now, I going to visit that hellhole once again, but this time, I probably won't return. My mother's new boyfriend is always on the move, his career, baseball, which isn't much of a career actually, tends to take her with it. Of course, she could never actually go, seeing that she had a female adolescent to take care of. So to give her some time off, I decided, I would give her a break, permanently.

You see, even though I visited my dad every summer, lately I've been skipping out. I haven't seen him in about 6 years actually. I would have to beg and beg and beg my mother until she finally decided I could stay home, telling Charlie that I was ill, or couldn't make it. I am actually a little curious to see how things are holding up in Forks, but not curious enough that I actually _want_ to go.

Chapter 1:

The Return

The house hadn't changed a bit, but I hadn't really expected it to. The _entire_ neighborhood hadn't changed a bit, now that you mention it. I was a little jetlagged but surprisingly hyper. Charlie said it was homecoming jitters. But that wasn't why I was so frantic, I remembered why I liked this place and continued coming for as long as I did. _Edward. _And Jacob, of course. They were my best friends, closer than the friends I had at home. I hadn't seen either of them since the last time I came, a long six years ago. Until now, I hadn't realized that I missed them so much. I wonder how they are?

Of course, they are probably more grown-up with girlfriends now that Edward is 18 and Jacob is 16. I remember the good ol' days, back when we were young and we didn't have to worry about a thing. Edward and Jacob hated each other though, ever since the beginning. I didn't know why, and I still don't understand. I would visit them, I decided. Now that I was back in town, there was no reason not to.

I headed into the living room where a baseball game was going on. Charlie watching so avidly like his life depended on it.

"Dad," I said, breaking his attention and tearing his eyes from the screen. "I'm going to head out, drive around town, maybe visit Jacob and Edward." He blinked his eyes, like he was just realizing I had spoken. After a few more moments of silence, he registered the information. "Okay, just be home before 11. It may be a weekend, but we still need to catch up, young lady." He smiled as he said this, though his tone was serious.

I grabbed the keys off the counter and reached for the door. "I'm happy your home, I have missed you." Charlie reassured me. I smiled and nodded, in too much of a hurry to complete even a simple sentence. I glanced at the red truck parked in the driveway that was now mine. A classic, Charlie said, he never said anything about it being ancient.

I fired up the engine, bringing it to life. As I roared down the streets of Forks, my thoughts wandered. _Would they remember me? Will they want to see me? What if they don't like me anymore? What if they have changed? What if they think I have changed?_

The anxiety was unbearable, so I turned the knob of the radio, though I was surprised it actually worked. A familiar song engulfed the song. It was _Home_ by Daughtry. 'I'm going home, to the place where I belong.'

_Ironic_, I thought, as I pulled into the driveway of my best friend, Edward Cullen's house. Until this very moment, I thought I was doing the opposite by coming to Forks. I stared at the two-story white-bricked house, taking in a deep breath. I hoped they were home, even though Dr. Cullen's vehicle was in the driveway, I still doubted. I stepped out of my "vintage" truck and took a wobbly step towards the house. _Why am I so nervous? I have known Edward since forever. Why would I now be nervous to look into his impossibly green eyes?_ I was at the front door, staring at the brass knocker attached to the wood. My heart pounding so hard, I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. I lifted one hand, breathing like I had just ran a marathon, reaching towards the knocker. I clutched it in an iron grasp. Once, twice, I knocked, awaiting a response, with a lifetime of emotions running through my veins.


	2. Disturbed Peace

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The Reunion

The breath accumulated in my lungs escaped as the wide oak door swung open. There stood was a tall woman. She was petite with long wavy brown hair. She had a sweet, inviting smile. She was familiar looking, even though I hadn't seen her in years, which seemed like decades. She squinted her eyes a little, and tilted her head.

"Bella, Bella Swan. Is that you? Why, of course it is you? Well come on in dear." She waved me in with one bony hand. Her smile deepened, as she looked me over. "My, my, we haven't seen you in forever," She reached across the distance to hug me; I took the initiative and leaned in as well. We hugged for a moment, when I realized how great this felt. To see her, to see the people I loved most. A huge, goofy grin spread across my face, I couldn't hold in the joy.

"Esme, I have missed you soo much. How long has it been? Too long, that's what I know." I paused at the expression on her face; she seemed to be saying _How?_ "I moved back in with my dad," I explained to her. "I'm starting school next week." I lifted up my arms, as if to say, _Finally_!

"Well the kids are in town picking up a few things for dinner, but they will be back soon." By the kids she meant Edward, of course, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett was pretty much my big brother, I loved him and he loved me back. Alice _was_ my best friend, I don't know how I could have survived six years without her. I wasn't as close to Rosalie and Jasper as much as the others, though they still felt like family. Edward. Ah, Edward. He and I hung out so much over those summers, that we were becoming each others shadow. I loved him then as a brother, but as I got older, the brotherly love faded. I'm sure he had no feelings for me in the sense that I had. I was his friend, his sidekick, partner in crime. But no way were we going to be more than that, or at least that's what Edward thought.

"Carlisle is in the den, if you want to see him." Esme pointed to the frosted French doors that apparently led to the den. _Why wouldn't I want to see Carlisle?_ He was like my second dad. I stepped eagerly toward the doors and rapped on the wood frame gently. _Come in_, bellowed a voice, I had only known too well. I opened the doors, and tiptoed in, peeking from behind the glass. Carlisle looked only a few years older but he was still the same. He looked over the rim of his paper to see me standing there. "Bella!" He exclaimed, as he glided over to me in a matter of seconds. He stretched his arms out, bracing for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. "It has been too long since I have seen you last. I've missed you, all of you." Carlisle smiled gently. "We have all miss—

He didn't get a chance to finish, and was looking past me at something behind me. I swiveled to see what he was looking at, to find a pixie haired girl, pick-thin, with her mouth wide open.

"Alice! Oh how I've missed you!" I gaped in surprise at her. Without saying a word, she ran up to me with a little too much force. We wobbled a little during the collision, but our arms were locked in a death hold. I didn't ever want to let go. I squeezed her tighter and whispered, "Alice, I love you, you know that. And I'm glad I'm back, I can't wait to catch up." This feeling, this overwhelming feeling of joy. It was worth it, it was worth saying goodbye to my friends back home. It was worth seeing my mom's face as she drove away from the airport. I loved this, I felt at home.

Just then did I notice the bag of groceries on the floor. Deserted, where Alice had dropped them at first sight of me. Another figure walked through the door, in a hood. He stopped when the saw the traffic flow of groceries, that Alice dropped.

"Bella!!" The big figure ran to me and trapped me in his arms.

"Emmett! Hey!" He was a lot stronger than I remembered, then he squeezed even harder. "Emmett, I can't breathe here." I struggled to let the words out.

"Oh, yeah," he loosened his grip, but didn't actually let go. He pecked me on my cheek quickly and apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just that I have missed you so much." He finally let go of me, with my brain trying to tell my lungs how to function properly again. We five, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and I walked into the kitchen. We set the bags on the counter, but never actually put them up.

"Oh, wait. The others are coming in, Edward too." Emmett announced to the group, emphasizing on Edward and looking at me while he said it. And as always, when Edward's name was mentioned I sort of flinched, it was pretty much a reflex by now.

Emmett chuckled at my reaction. And just as soon as the nervousness went away, it fluttered back into my body. _Edward is coming! I will get to see him again!_

The bodies shuffled into view after reaching the door. Rosalie first, Jasper behind her, and lastly Edward. A gasp escaped Rosalie's mouth. Jasper's eyes widened. And Edward, he looked terrified.


	3. Rekindled Flames

Chapter 2:

Chapter 3:

The Renaissance

"Bella!" Rosalie and Jasper exclaimed in unison. They ran over to greet me but I was too distracted. The bags in Edward's arms fell suddenly lo the ground, as if his arms gave way. A crash, and there was spaghetti sauce all over the surrounding tile. Esme rushed to clean it up, but Edward stayed frozen. "B-b-bella?" That was all he could sputter out of his mouth, out of his perfect lips. He slowly tottered forward. Shocked. That was all the emotion Edward was exuding. _I shouldn't have come_, was my first thought. I was afraid he didn't want me. That he blamed me for not coming back every summer as promised.

But before I could protest, he rushed over to me. Sprinted was more like it. "Oh, Edward." I cried out. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his shoulders. His wide, broad shoulders. His entire family was watching, staring even, but I didn't care. I hugged Edward for so long I thought my arms were going to fall asleep. But I wouldn't let go, not this time. I had already left him once before. He had written me letters every summer asking where I was, telling me he missed me. I didn't' have the courage to write back, not once. God, how I missed him. His smell, his touch, his eyes, his hair, his entire being. I missed the way he looked at me. The way he was looking at me then. He set me atop the counter and kissed my cheek. My cheek burned where he kissed it. He would never know what he did to me….

Right then I knew, I was hopelessly, devastatingly in love with Edward Cullen.


	4. Gained Hope

Chapter 2:

Chapter 4:

The Rush

"What—How—Why—." Edward was frantically searching for answers.

"Don't worry about that now," I explained. "I will tell you everything later, once we all have eaten." Suddenly the nerves were gone. Like they never existed in the first place. Everything was just as I remembered. But, of course, 6 years ago Edward wasn't holding me tight against his body, his hands on my hips, his head buried in my hair. I indulged in his scent. He always smelled wonderful, for as long as I have known him, I can't ever remembering him smelling badly.

He pulled me away from his body, looking at me. His eyes burned through my skin. They felt like the sun's rays against my skin. He was checking me out. I chuckled, which seemed to have brought him back to Earth. "Isabella Marie Swan, you don't know how much I have missed you. You know I actually cried over you." He said, looking into my eyes, with immense intensity. His green eyes were scorching. He licked his lips as I looked at him quizzically. "That first summer you didn't come, I worried so much that you got hurt or sick. I wrote you but when you never answered, I'd figured you gave up on me. I think I cried myself to sleep for about a week." He admitted willingly. I glanced at Esme as if to say _Really?_ She nodded back at me, remembering those days.

I pulled him closer into me and whispered into his ear, where I knew he was the only one who could hear me. "The only reason I ever come to Forks was because of you, and when I left…." My voice trailed, and a new thought began, "Edward, I cried too, I cried because I missed you and because I realized that you must be feeling a lot worse than I was. I hated to put that kind of pain on you. I'm sorry. I love you." I was praying he didn't hear my voice crack on that last sentence, that he didn't realize that I did love him, but more than the way he loved me. I hoped that he loved me back, and that I didn't make a fool of myself by letting my emotions spill out of me.

A hesitate. That was so him hesitating. Great, now I seriously made a fool of myself. He doesn't love me, not even like a sister or anything. Ugh! Why did I ever open my stupid mouth? God, I hate myself sometimes. I felt myself tearing up, I fought to keep them welding rather than sliding down my cheek.

"I love you. Bella, I love you. Thank you for coming back to me." He kissed my hair after he said this.

Now the tears were falling, but for a whole other reason. He loves me. He really does. He said he loves me. I felt as if my life goal was just completed and it didn't matter what happened next. Because Edward Cullen said he loves me.


	5. Jumbled Memories

Chapter 2:

Chapter 5:

The Remembering

Of course, I came crashing back into reality when he pulled me gently away, put his arm around my waist, and walked me to the dining room where the food was already on the table and the family was starting to sit down for dinner. He sat next to me like everyone knew he would. We all talked, chattered, and gossiped. Everyone was so happy I was back, we caught up quickly. Apparently Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were going to be in college, all going to Western Washington University in Port Angeles, WA. It's a good hour and a half away, but they promised that they would visit often. Meanwhile, Alice and Edward will be attending Forks High School, which will be my school in just mere days. Alice told me that she would show me around and give me the low down of all the teachers. Alice is such a big help; I probably wouldn't survive high school without her. As for Edward, we checked our schedules online and found out that we hand four classes together. Biology, Government, Spanish, and Gym. We also had lunch together, which was a plus. Well at least I'm going into my new school with some friends, right?

Near the end of dinner, Edward grabbed my hand. The touch of his skin to mine was like a pulse that suddenly started beating again. It sent a shiver up and down my spine. He held my hand when I got up to throw my food away, when we all went into the living room to catch the latest baseball game. He held my hand and got up with me when I went to get a drink of water when I was thirsty. I didn't protest, his touch felt too good to give up. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I went around the house, giving me the not-so-new tour of the house. It brought back old memories, seeing the backyard that all of us used to chase each other around. Or tree that Emmett jumped off trying to be Superman, but ended up breaking his arm in three places. Or the bathroom that held in many sobs over various fish throughout the years. Or the stairs that all four of us would slide down the banister. Or even the bedroom Alice and I were in when I revealed my crush on her brother to her. I remember that day like it happened just a minute ago.

Alice pulled me into the room both of us had spent many sleepless sleepovers in. She looked deep into my eyes as if trying to open the window to my soul.

"_Bella, are you okay? You have been acting strange all day. And if you don't quit it, I'm going to go insane. You don't want that do you?" She pursed her lips at me and lifted her head a little to look straight into my eyes._

"_Okay, but don't tell anyone. Anyone. No one." I persisted_

"_Okay, no one. No one at all. Got it."_

"_Um, well I think that, um, I think that I sorta like, um, uh Edward." I didn't dare look into her eyes when I said that, I stared straight down at the beige carpet._

"_Are you kidding me? That's great!!" she exclaimed, as if I had just announced that I had won the lottery._

"_What?" I was baffled, I thought she would have gotten mad at me or acted all weird, like it was uncomfortable to be around me. But not this, no, not this. I didn't expect to understand._

"_This is awesome, we can be like sisters now!!" She squealed. Well I hadn't thought of it like that, I guess this could be bareable_

I stopped for just a second at the doorway of that room. I smiled, in fact I started laughing. Howling was probably the more appropriate term. I just went hysterical, and couldn't stop laughing. But by then everyone had stopped to stare at me.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked confused.

"Haha, I actually have no idea." I lied, but it sounded better than the truth.

They stared at me for a second longer, half in disbelief, half in sheer humor. Edward showed me his room, which I hadn't seen in forever, it had changed. Instead of light blue walls with a rocket comforter, and a ceiling fan that was shape like a rocket with shooting stars. I laughed at the memory. But now his room had transformed, just like he had. The walls were beige and his bed was a huge king, overwhelming the space. On one wall he had about five sound systems, with multiple stereos. All of his clothes were in his dresser, while his closet was the new home for about 2,00 records, albums, and tapes that he had collected over years. He had a few posters of some bands. I looked at the room, amazed at the transformation it had made in 6 years.

But something caught my eye. On his bedside table was a picture of me and him when we were younger were are on a thick tree branch, hanging upside down, Emmett on the ground behind us in a Superman cape with his arms held high into the sky. I always loved that picture, him and me side-by-side upside down, in a tree just laughing like nothing else mattered.

But more importantly, I saw a necklace, _the_ necklace. It was a stone, well more like a pebble, with its size. It was in the shape of a heart, there was a hole at the top of the heart with a think black piece of leather running through it. It laid right beside the picture, like a little shrine of me in his bedroom. I laughed at the idea. Edward having a shrine in his bedroom, of me most importantly. _In you dreams, kid_. I thought to myself. I had found that pebble when we went down to the ocean by the La Push reservoir.

Edward and I had been walking, we were 10 at the time, and I stepped on it. It sort of hurt when I stepped on it and Edward freaked out, seeing me in pain. I told him I was fine, and I was, and that's when Edward picked up the small pebble. He laid it in my hand, closed my fingers around it, and told me "it was a symbol of our friendship, of the love we have for each other." I know it was cheesy, but we were ten, what else would we have done. Then a few months after that it was Edward's birthday, since I was in Phoenix, I mailed him the pebble, which I made into a necklace. He told me he loved it, that he loved me, that it was the best gift I could ever give him.

Of course, he didn't know what he was saying, being a child and all, but I believed him. I believed that he truly did love me, and that there was hope that the best of friends, could possibly fall in love. There was hope, and that was all I needed.


	6. Bewildered Agony

Chapter 2:

Chapter 6:

The Remorse

"What?!" My voice cracked as I broke into sobs. I couldn't believe it; I truly could not believe it. I always told myself to be strong. Never cry over a guy, or at least not like this.

I mean it's obvious. Of course Edward would have a girlfriend. I mean he is gorgeous, impeccably perfect, irresistibly charming. Who wouldn't want to go out with him? But why didn't he tell me. Why?

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have told you" Alice pleaded mercifully. She handed me another tissue as she was saying this.

"N-n-no. I-its oka-ay." I was practically whimpering now. But the pain was unbearable. Absolutely, horrifically unbearable. I was rubbing my nose, blotting my eyes with the tissue. I got up from my bed to change out of my tear-stained shirt. You could see the damp stain that my uncontrollable tears left on my pillowcase.

"But what I don't get," I took a breath, to keep my voice from cracking again. "is why he would act like nothing had changed, and not tell me he was seeing someone. Going in his room, seeing that picture, that necklace, actually gave me hope. Aaah! I can't believe myself. I thought I actually had a chance with him. What was I thinking?!" I bellowed in my room, my screams erupting through the house. Thank goodness Charlie was at work. I couldn't let him see me like this. He would think that Edward beat me or something. Something totally terrible.

The blubbering noise I made while trying to catch my breath was pathetic. I was a wreck, a complete and total train wreck. Someone kill me now. I have no reason to live. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. But you don't get it, I loved him. I loved the guy. I freakin loved him!!

"Okay, I am not going to sit around and mope like some pathetic loser." I reassured myself.

"No, you are not." Apparently Alice was reassuring me too. "Its gonna be okay. You know what I say. Play a little cat and mouse? Whadya think?"

"Alice what are you talking about?" I was shaking my head.

"You know, flirt with him. Win him back." Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she said this. "Show him that you are an amazing friend, and that you would be and eve more amazing girlfriend, okay?" She looked at me with pitying eyes.

"You think that'll work. You sure he wont just think I'm a loser, and not even want me as a friend?" I was so worried at this point; I bet you I have at least three gray hairs.

"Well if you work at it long enough, and do it correctly. Then he will be spinning his wheels around to you faster than you can say 'I got you now, Edward'" She said this with a smirk, like it was fool-proof.

"I got you now, Edward" I said halfheartedly. "Didn't work, he's still not here." I retorted glumly. Alice gave me this stern look and shook her head.

"Who is this girl, anyways?" I asked, not even wanting to know.

"Ugh. I hate her already. Her name is Jeanine. Jeanine Waters." Alice said this with her lip curled up, as if she was disgusted.

"Is she pretty?" That's the one thing I wanted to know, and also the one thing I dreaded.

"Well," Alice hesitated, wondering if she should even tell me. "Yeah, I'll put it that way. She is pretty. Very Pretty." She looked down at the carpet, but then snapped up. "But not as pretty as you." She smiled when she said this.

"Close call, Alice. You saved yourself." I blurted, my voice thick with sarcasm, but my eyes were dazed. I still couldn't believe what was happening to me. It was like I was slowly trying to get out of hell, and it was quickly sucking me back in.


	7. Shattered Hearts

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

The Reeling

Apparently Edward and "Jeanie" (ugh, gag me. No seriously, please) had been going out a solid four months before I had returned, they had gone to Junior Prom together. Why Alice had shown me the pictures? I didn't know? Did she seriously think I wanted to see Edward with Jeanine? _My_ Edward, with _her_. But then again who was I kidding? She actually was pretty, gorgeous, even. She is one of those girls you see and you automatically wish you had put on the purple shirt instead of the blue, that you had straightened your hair today rather than curl it and that you didn't get that third piece of pizza last night for dinner. Oh, wait, that was all me.

Edward was perfect. She at least looked perfect. They fit. Together.

They fit together, they go together, they _are_ together. Those words kept ringing in my mind. I tried to push the thoughts away, seem strong in front of Edward. Act like I didn't care. But it was a lie, a big, fat lie. Of course I cared.

It turns out that Edward isn't as easy to seduce as Alice thought. Wherever Edward was, Jeanine was latched to his arm. Like a blood-sucking parasite. Like a leech. Waiting to drain the life out of him.

But what it was doing was draining the life out of me. I wasn't happy anymore. I didn't go out anymore. I don't think I even smiled anymore. It was agonizing watching them prance around the halls acting like the world was their oyster. Or at least that's what Edward told me one afternoon. I was so close to slapping him. I didn't. I guess if I did he would have stopped the car, making me walk the entire 8 miles home. Well since it was Edward, maybe he wouldn't. But he has changed.

So, I decided to step it up a notch. Play the guilt factor. Make him pay.

For the rest of the week, I acted mad. Whenever he would come up to me in the halls, I turned around. Whenever he tried to touch my arm, I swatted him away. Whenever he apologized, I didn't forgive him. Whenever I sat at their table at lunch, I sat between Alice and Emmett, across the table from him. I never really looked at him then, because that was when he would look at Jeanine.

I actually flirted with other guys. I tried to make it public, so Edward would see. So he would become jealous. He never did. And if he had, I hadn't noticed. I had already gone on a few dates with a guy from the football team, Ryan. Though the team sucked and always lost, that was all he seemed to talk about. I lost interest real quick.

I didn't go the Cullen's house, as often, I didn't want to see you-know-who. But whenever I did go, it was always to see Alice, or to hang out with Emmett, or to talk to Rosalie, or even to Jasper. His parents had been nicer to me lately. It puzzled me that they should turn their parenting charm on the wrong person.

"What do you think I should wear to the dance?" Alice asked holding up a navy blue, strapless dress. "I know I have to wear heels, I don't want to be the shortest one there," she grumbled. She _was_ the shortest one in our class, and she whined about it all the time.

"I like that one." I pointed to the dress in her hands, it was quite short, but she could pull it off. "Now the real question is, what should I wear? That is, if I even go." I mumbled that last sentence, angrily. A few guys had asked me, but I always turned them down. For obvious reasons.

"Quit groveling. You are gonna go, and you know it." Alice blurted, knowing it was the truth.

"But it's not working. He isn't falling for me. And I don't know I if can see them at the dance together, close and touching." I fake gagged, though the thought actually made me sick.

"You never know," Alice said, her voice peaking with excitement, making me wonder.

"Alice. Do you know something I don't?" I asked her, filled with curiosity.

She ignored me, hanging the dress back into her deep walk-in closet. She was chewing the inside of her cheek, trying not to say anything that I should not know of. I walked behind her silently. She spun around quickly.

"Oh," she said, grabbing her chest, as if clutching her heart. "You scared m—

"Alice, please tell me, please!"

She muttered something insignificant. She walked to her huge four-poster bed and sat down. She patted the sheets, telling me to sit down. I went and closed the door first, not wanting anyone to find out what we were talking about.

"Well, as you know, Mom and Dad (Esme and Carlisle) have been much more pleasant to you lately, more than usual." I nodded, because I and everyone else noticed how they would frequently run favors for me, and were always inviting me over for dinner and whatnot.

"It's cuz they hate Jeanine, _hate_ her. Now I don't actually know why, but I think it has to do with you. They have been fighting with Edward lately about why he has been mean to you, and why ya'll never hang out anymore. They are trying to convince him that he would be way better off with you." Alice explained watching my face carefully for any reaction. It amazed me that Esme and Carlisle loved me enough, to hate someone else. That they would question their son's happiness, for mine. But at the same time, it touched my heart. This is why I loved them. I smiled, for the first time in what seemed like months.

"So, they told him to give you a chance, that he could have a girlfriend and still be nice to you." This sort of made me sad, he was trying to be nice, and I was rejecting him. "We will just have to wait this out, see who he decides, I guess." Alice shrugged, but then gave me a hug after seeing my shattered heart reflect through the expression of my face.

I tried to not feel sad. But I was, what if he still chose her. What if he didn't want me…

I didn't want to think this way, but it was hard not to. I guess I would just take Alice's advice. I would be nice to Edward, act like nothing had changed, and move on. Oh, why does crap like this happen to me? Why does life persistently give me obstacles, just when things are going great? And why the heck did Edward say he loved me, if he didn't mean it?


	8. Unmasked Passion

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

The Rebirth

I was sitting on my bed, sifting through the pages of my US Gov. book, confused about today's assignment. That's when it began.

I heard a tap on my window outside; I went to go see what it was. Nothing, there was nothing there. I decided to open the window; it was getting quite stuffy in that room. The breeze was gentle, yet enough to bring some circulation into the small room. You could hear the songs of multiple birds float through the air. It was calming, serene. There was a jumble out side, like tree branches scraping against the side of the house. Next thing I knew, a figure was standing by my open window.

Before I could scream, or even get off the bed, he was looming over me. The hood of his jacket fell, revealing the intruders face.

"Edward? What the—

"I came to talk to you." His velvety voice was as smooth as ever. The sound of it my heart patter. Made my pulse quicken. Made my breathing shallow. He sat on the bed next to me, and turned to me. I suddenly wished I had brushed my hair, but then again, I didn't know he was going to barge into my room, using the window, unexpectedly.

"I just wanted to…I just wanted…Um, how do I say this….I-I'm sorry." He struggled with the words. His eyes intense, with remorse. His brows turned in, into a wrinkling look of frustration. He looked upset, he looked guilty. He looked up at me, expecting a response. His eyes were scorching, his chin quivered a bit. I never realized how many flecks of gold he had in his impossibly green eyes.

"I know. And I am too. Im really sorry." I couldn't put on a brave face in front of him, I couldn't act like I didn't care, not with him looking at me like that.

"What? Why are you sorry?" He had this perplexed look on his face.

"For being harsh. For treating you like crap. For not being happy for you. For being a terrible friend." I was shaking my head at the words I said. I couldn't believe how I could have acted so cruel towards him.

I watched his hands as they crept towards mine. His were freezing, though they sent a burning sensation throughout my body. I opened my mouth to speak again. To blurt another thousand apologies. But he was the one to speak first.

"Are you kidding me? I deserved that. I was so mean to you. And I never actually told you the truth. You have no reason to be sorry. And if you still are sorry, I forgive you." He sounded so sincere. There was no way he could be lying. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." His hands were tracing the curves of my back. His breath absorbed into my skin. My knees buckled at the feel of his breath against me. My heart lunged out of my chest. My pulse quickened. He tried to pull away, but I tightened my grip for a second, afraid he would leave, and this feeling would be gone.

"I think Alice has told you, but, my parents gave me an ultimatum." Edward leaned away, putting on a more serious tone. His eyes burning with more intensity. I nodded remembering the talk Alice and I had just a few hours prior.

"We fought. They told me to choose. I thought it was extremely unfair to both you and Jeanie." I had to close my eyes to keep from puking at the sound of that name. "And to me. I mean, how could they tell me that first my girlfriend was wretched and that I was being cruel to my best friend. I told them that they were being irrational." His voice dripped with anger. His fists were clenched. His sudden anger surprised me. Had he come just to tell me off? I hoped the answer was no, even though it wasn't looking too good for me.

He paused. Looked at the dark beige carpet that had been in this house since forever ago. He lifted up his hands as if in defeat.

"I wanted to fight them so bad, to tell them they couldn't control me." He hesitated a second making the statement a bit more dramatic. "But I realized, they were right. My parents were right, and this whole time they had been trying to tell me. I ignored them, as always. Tried to push them away, forget what they had said. But it stuck. And it was true." He stopped to look at me. To tell you the truth, I was a little bit confused. What exactly did his parents say that was true? I guess the confusion in my eyes gave me away.

"Bella, they were right. About you. About all of this. If me being with Jeanine makes you upset, then I'd give it up. I'd give up anything just to see that smile reappear on your face. I don't want to lose you again, Bella. I could barely stand it the first time. How do you think I could deal if I lost you now? When I need you the most." His hand brushed mine, then picked it up, gentle as ever. My heart throbbed with delight. His hand, and mine, intertwined. They neared his perfect lips, as he kissed my hand ever so lightly. Though soft, and gentle, the kiss sent fireworks up my arm and a little short, jagged breath escaped my mouth. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me. His touch never seemed to amaze my nerves. They just went wild at the sight, feel, or even smell of him. One small, joyful tear escaped my eye and trickled down my cheek leaving a trail of evidence. It soon fell of the rim of my chin and landed, softly, on his cheek, making a subtle impact.

He looked up, a little frayed from the tear of mine that had just planted itself onto his perfect face. Using his thumb, he wiped away the wet trail that scarred my face. His face was so close, our noses brushed against one another. I looked up at him, meeting his amazing, pure green eyes. The gold flecks were intensified from the light of my bedside lamp, shining on us. His gaze burned into my skin, leaving a feeling of ecstasy. He leaned in closer now, going for the kill.

His bottom lip grazed mine, and he tilted his head, applying more pressure to the spot. With his lips, he opened mine. His kiss was soft, gentle, and oh-so-seductive. He released my lips and looked down, still holding my neck with his hand. He kissed me again, this time with more force. It was vigorous. Leaving me catching my breath. Again, he kissed me with urgency. It was so passion filled; I barely had time to think. It was emphatic. It was perfect.


	9. Wicked Thoughts

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

The Reverence

Sadly, after our first kiss, Edward had to leave. Something about Esme wanting him home soon. I didn't pay attention. I was in a daze. He left, and I was sad. But only for a second. Hah, and to think, just a few minutes ago, I hated life, I actually hated myself. But now, now life is perfect. Couldn't get better, I just hoped that it couldn't get worse.

That had to be the best first kiss ever. Had to be. Well we better enlist it into Guinness World Records or something.

My lips tingled, though Edward had left almost 15 minutes ago. My body shook, almost shivering, without his touch. I exhumed this perfect, pleasant aura. Bliss, pure bliss. A huge, goofy grin appeared on my face, and wouldn't fade until I was fast asleep. Though I am positive that I was smiling in my dream, because when I woke up, my face hurt. The cheeks hurt from being stretched into a smile for so long. I lay, wearily in bed, not wanting this feeling to end. But I would see him soon, I told myself. Just get your lazy butt out of bed and get dressed. I couldn't wait.

After showering clean and getting dressed, I was antsy. Oh, I could feel him already, his arms around me, our fingers intertwined, our lips sealed to each other's, in perfect harmony. Just mere minutes, till then I was starved. I walked into the kitchen and got out my usual Raisin Bran Total, poured myself a bowl. After draining the bowl clean, I set it in the sink, just in time to hear the doorbell.

Who could that be? I wondered heading toward the huge wood piece of carpentry that sealed our home. A familiar face lurked outside our walls. I opened the door, letting out a laugh.

"Ha, hey! What's up? Here to give the princess a ride?" I chuckled, my eyes wandering toward Edward's extremely nice and pricey Volvo.

"Your chariot awaits." He said, bowing as if in the presence of royalty. He grabbed my hand and steered me to the passenger side door. He opened it gracefully, and waited for me to sit. The ride to school was pleasant, just usual chatter about our morning.

He held my hand and started to speak. "I'm so glad, that you forgave me. I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't." He kissed it gently, and I had to take I one long breath to keep from stumbling.

The entire student body seemed to notice the affect Edward had on me. I was walking around school with a smile plastered across my face. I couldn't help it, it was electrifying. Walking to English, I saw Jeanine. I looked at her and smiled, even waved a little. It felt devilish, but I couldn't help myself. She put her hand up to her face, turned and then ran. _Hah,_ I thought. _How pathetic_. It was cruel of me, but I didn't care. I loved Edward and he loved me. And now he was mine.

People looked at me differently. Like a new light shone through. My face had more color, and my laugh was more wholesome.

I felt alive. I felt more like me than ever. I was in love.


	10. Unfathomed Love

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

The Reflection

Edward and I. Ah, how those words fit? They form together in my mind to create one of the greatest combinations of all time. I loved being around him, being with him. He was no doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to me. He was so caring and gentle, selfless and considerate, humorous and handsome. And I couldn't get enough of him. He was like an addiction.

My eyes widen when I see him. When I hear him laugh, my heart flutters. When he touches me, I might as well go into cardiac arrest, my heart beats so fast. My face is permanently plastered into the form of a smile. Its like my being lurches a the site of him. He is absolutely gorgeous, and I don't deserve him. Not in the least bit. He is perfect.

I was linked to his arm most of the day, and when I wasn't, I wished I were. During the night, when he wasn't there, I was sad. I even cried when he was gone. During the rare days he hadn't gone to school, I worried. I was afraid that something was wrong, that he was ill. But then he would see me after school, making my burdens lighten.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay away, and I didn't want to. Charlie sometimes forbid me to see him, just so I wouldn't fall too hard for him. Too late, I thought. I was in head over heels. Whenever I was around people I always brought up a topic that included Edward, and when I wasn't talking about Edward I was silently begging someone to bring him up. His soul, his heart, has taken over mine.

Without him, I wouldn't be me. When I'm not near him, I ache. My heart burns and a hole in my chest begins to form. He is apart of me, together we are one. I'm not Bella, and he isn't Edward. We are Edward _and_ Bella. Our names are always associated with the other. We are inseparable. He captivates my thoughts, my dreams, even my actions. My love for him is so strong, it hurts.

When he kisses me its like the world is on standby. Like everything is frozen in time. He is my own personal heaven on earth. He is my guardian angel. The stars in my personal universe. Romeo and Casanova don't compare. The love we share for each other is unfathomable. Unattainable by any other two beings. I love him with my whole heart, soul, body, mind, everything. I don't think I could even breathe without him. He is a drug, and I think I have overdosed.


End file.
